


Model Ships

by Wanderlust14



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust14/pseuds/Wanderlust14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the Kink Meme: Kaidan catches Shepard playing with his model ships in the bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model Ships

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist.

Kaidan entered the apartment with a sigh. There were times being a General was an absolute pain in the ass. It was during these times when he was almost jealous of Shepard being honorable discharged and retired. The man now did public speeches, consulting work, but mostly lived off the sales of his books and the royalties of having them turned into movies as he volunteered with children. Garrus had told Kaidan while they waited for Shepard to wake up that he had been thinking about retirement, but Kaidan was still surprised when Shepard really did it. He supposed he could retire as well if he really wished too, between the orchard and his own royalties, he could live comfortably, but he was not even 50 yet, a number he did not like thinking of, and he worked because he liked working for the alliance. He found the idea of retirement to be a bit boring, even if Shepard was enjoying it.

He went up to their bedroom and heard splashes followed a strange series of sounds in Shepard’s voice. He poked his head into the bathroom and found Shepard sitting in the bathtub playing with his model ships. He fought down a smirk, ‘they were not toys’ his ass. He could not see Shepard’s face, but he could see how relaxed Shepard’s shoulders were. Even though it had been almost ten years since the war, the sight still pleased him. It had taken Shepard a while to learn to relax after the war, the amount of trauma the man went through would negatively effect anyone. Seeing him truly relaxed still seemed like a gift, knowing he was able to finally enjoy life after the war, something he had really earned. 

He sneaked back into their bedroom and looked at the model case. After a moment, he realized that some of the action figures of Shepard and him were missing as well. They had several different versions of themselves in action figure form, though Shepard had a particular fondness for the deluxe rare edition Spectre Kaidan Alenko. Shepard claimed it was because it looked the most like Kaidan and had him with salt and pepper hair unlike the Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, but Kaidan figured it was because it actually glowed blue. “John, are you in there?”

There was silence for a heart beat which made Kaidan grin, “Yeah, you are home already?”

“It is after 5:30.”

He walked into the bathroom and could not see the models anymore. Shepard was looking at him with his ‘I’m innocent’ look, the one he only used when he was up to something. He had always been a bad liar. Kaidan attempted to fight down a smile, but that failed and Shepard became red and pouted slightly, “You heard, didn’t you?”

Kaidan laughed and Shepard grew redder, “Yes, where are you hiding them?”

Shepard reached to the other side of the tub and pulled out the models. “It is boring when you aren’t home.”

Kaidan sat on the lip of the tub and brushed Shepard’s hair out of his face. He loved the fact the man had grown it out from that buzz cut. “Really, if you are so bored, you could reply to Councilor Patel. He told me you have been avoiding him.”

John rolled his eyes and slumped back, “The man is a bore.”

“I know, but he is still the Councilor.”

All of a sudden, he felt a wet arm wrap around his waist, “John, don’t-” but it was too late and he was pulled into the bathtub with an undignified yelp. 

Shepard grinned at him while Kaidan glared at him, “But enough about work, now that you need to change, you should come in and join me.”

Kaidan kept his glare up for a few more seconds before he shook his head with a snort and kissed John. He had to admit it; he loved it when Shepard was playful. Shepard had told him quite a bit about his childhood on Earth and it was clear he did not get a lot of moments like this. Kaidan was more than happy to make up for lost with him. “You could have just asked.”

“I could have, but I know you. This is the faster way to get you in here.”

“Yeah, but I’m not in here naked.”

“Well…you need to rectify that, now don’t you.” John said. 

Kaidan laughed, “You are so spoiled.” But, he got out of the tub and got undressed. He could feel John’s eyes glued to him, same as always. He did not know if it was the four major near death experiences they went through and the numerous other minor ones, but for whatever reason, their relationship still felt like they were in the honeymoon stage, even though they have been together for years. Kaidan gave him a heated look as he joined John back in the water, though the warmth of the water quickly distracted him. It was one of the things he loved about this apartment, the giant tub in their bathroom, just like the one in Anderson’s old apartment. They needed it, with all the aches and pain they had that came from their difficult lives and it had the added benefit of making bath time together so much fun. 

“I swear Kaidan, you are the only person I know who gets hotter as you gets older.” Shepard said and kissed him. 

Kaidan chuckled, “You just have a thing for older men.”

Shepard sighed, “It is true, Hackett is the hottest man I know.”

They both laughed at that and Kaidan picked up the Normandy, “So I know what you were doing with the ships, but why are our action figures in here?”

“It was part of the story. I am thinking about writing a fiction story next about the handsome and brave Captain rescuing his Lieutenant from the Reapers. It is going to be great.”

Kaidan laughed, “Oh yeah and does the Lieutenant have feelings for his handsome Captain?”

“Of course, but the Captain is too honorable to act on those feelings, even though the Lieutenant tempts him as much as possible. It is only after the Captain almost dies do they finally get together.”

“That sounds like a great story.” Kaidan leaned in closer, “You know, if you ever wish to act it out, I am always willing to help.”

“Yeah?” Shepard asked as he wrapped his arms around Kaidan, “You would make a great Captain Lukashenko.”

Kaidan felt his grin grow. Shepard enjoyed making up roles for them to play in bed and Kaidan enjoyed spending time with Shepard. “Is that so, Lieutenant?”

“Yes sir.” They kissed and Kaidan could not wait to see where John’s latest adventure would lead them.


End file.
